


fly away with me

by Metatron



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, I Had To Do It For The Meme, M/M, but here we fucking are, i fucking told myself i was never gonna do this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: A fly lands on Mike Pence's hair during the Vice-Presidential Debate. Queue a beautiful romance.
Relationships: Mike Pence/Fly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	fly away with me

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking told myself i would never write political parody fic again. i told myself that a million times. but then a fly haaad to fucking land on mike pence's head, and i saw people joking about the idea of fly/pence fic. so here we fucking are, with me writing this in 2020. god help my soul.

His gorgeous, flowing white hair smelled like a pile of the most incredible feces that the fly had ever seen. The pallid surface of the man’s skin glistened with sweat as he tried to say more and more lies, almost like a compulsion. The words were spilling out of his mouth faster and faster, as if every second he wasn’t cutting off the woman across from him was physically killing him.

It attracted the fly like nothing else ever had. The overwhelming scent of bullshit that wafted off the man and his overall lack of health reminded the fly of a dead body.

The fly flew over, closer and closer until it finally landed on the starchy hairspray filled locks of hair, reveling in the delicious scent. It was the most disgusting thing the fly had ever experienced.

And to his delight, the man didn’t even bat him off like so many of the other humans had! Instead the man let the fly sit on his head while he babbled on about nonsense! It was almost as if he didn’t even notice! How embarrassing!

For a brief, beautiful moment of nirvana the fly sat atop the man’s hair, feeling like the king of the world. It was the shining achievement of the fly’s short life.

But like ships passing in the night, the fly had to move on. This one moment of bliss, of sitting in the stinky man’s stinky hair, could not last forever.

So the fly said a quiet goodbye to the incredible smell of horseshit, and moved on, ever in search of browner, more pungent pastures.


End file.
